Naruto:The Ninja Avatar
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Book one: Air. Naruto uzumaki isn't like other ninjas, for one he has the soul of a kitsune sealed in him. the other, memoies that isn't his own. watch as Naruto becomes a Avatar unlike any other.


I would like to say welcome. this is my First Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover with Naruto.

I like to say that this story will be based off of another Story, but I like to remind you all that I did not steal this Idea, and the Idea belongs to SayinShinobi.

However unlike his story which follows the Original series. Mine will follow both the series and movie. I like the movie and yes it would have been better if they added more to it. that is why I will be using the manga version (yes there is a manga version.) of the movie.

Time line:

Okay the time lines are going to be like this. Naruto's time line will be close to that of the 1980's. I would have made it earlier but the fact that they have computers and stuff like that while not high in the technology is still pretty good.

Naruto knew about Kyuubi, for a long time, so he knows why the Villagers hate him. Kyuubi will be good, and has been training Naruto ever since he was born. that will be explain here shortly.

This story will be done in a series of 'books.' Like Avatar was. So Aang and the others will appear in the next book with the title 'Water.' So for now like Aang Naruto will only have air and water bending.

I love AUs there fun to write and easy to do. This will not have a Naruto/Hinata match up. Sorry I do like Hinata, but I can't see her with him. For now Naruto is dating someone and is one of my favorite pairing, and I will keep Katara with Aang.

Thanks go to SaiyinShinobi for the Idea. His story Avatar: The last airbender and first Shinobi is still up but is discontinued in favor of a rewrite.

Oh one more thing. My grammar isn't very good, so I ask you that you don't review my grammar and that all reviews, good and bad will be based on the story. Flames will be used to roast a duck.

**Naruto: The Ninja Avatar.**

**Book One: Air**

**By Kidan Yoshilda.**

**Original Idea by SaiyinShinobi.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, and any other characters of Naruto. I also do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Warning: While I don't like bashing, Naruto and Sasuke will not get along. There will be bad blood between the two. OH and Spoiler warning...**

**Rating: T for Martial Art action and Cussing.**

**...**

Thirteen years ago a being of pure power started to attack the Village of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. the reason for this was that the great fox know as Kyuubi no Kitsune was being contorl. Only a hand full knows this, the former third Hokage, his late wife, and a few others.

Because there was no other way to stop the attacking guardian, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had to do something that will change the land. He had to seal his friend into his son. Kushina who was the last Avatar for the great fox was bleeding heavily from wounds that was given to her when the fox was forced out.

"No that's the wrong seal!" Kushina yelled out trying to stop her husband from using a seal that would kill him. Sadly it was to late and The death god appeared. The Fox still being controlled try to kill the new born baby.

However both parents stepped in font of the new born. The claw of the fox stabbed right though the both of them. Both Minato and Kushina looked at their baby, "Only a few hours old and already causing trouble." Minato tried to joked as he coughed up blood. "So much like your mother."

The two fell each landing on one side of the baby. "Naruto, as you grow older things will get hard. Baby I will not lie to you, you are going to be seen as a monster, but Kyuubi is not a monster, he is a great guardian and a good friend." Kushina sad petting the new born's hair.

"You will have a power, a power that has no match, sadly i will not be there to teach you." Minato said. "Listen to your teachers for they can help you." He petted his son's hair. "Remember to bathe everyday, and eat health!" Kushina said. "Train hard, and watch out for Jiraiya, He'll try to get you to peek in on women and things like that."

Minato looked at his son. "It's time, for us to go little one. But your in good hands. be strong and stay healthy." With the last of his strength Minato did the last signs for the seal and in a flash of light, Kyuubi No Kitsune was no where to be found.

**Prologue: Enter Naruto Uzumaki **

**A Few hours later...**

The council was in an uproar. Laying in a crib in the center of the room was Naruto Uzumaki. "KILL IT!" A woman with blue hair said. Hiruzen looked at the woman and to this day wondered if her hair color was real. "That little bastard is the cause of your wife's death."

A man about the same age as Hiruzen stood up. "Instead of killing the baby, why not give him to me?" The third Hokage glared at the man. Half his body was covered in bandages and he did like the look that he was given the baby. "With his powers, he will become a very powerful warrior."

No argument there. If Naruto could control the power of his Bijuu, He'll be an unstoppable force. Then again, if the baby was given to this man, Little Naruto would grow up with no emotions. "No, Danzo." Hiruzen said after awhile.

"Then we just kill it and get it over with." Other Civilian Council member said. "The Demon has cause allot of unwanted damage." Hiruzen sighed. He then looked at the old man who said that.

"Tell me Sam, Do you know the difference between a scroll and a Kunai?" the man nodded. "Then tell me, how is this baby a demon?"

The man thought about it. "Hiruzen, Sir, The fact still remains, this child, although he is not the demon that attacked us, he is still a danger." Hiruzen sighed. "Therefore before he grows up and becomes a threat, he must be put down."

They all heard a growl come from the Shinobi said. a young woman, about twenty-four. with red markings on both her cheeks. "You made that sound like he was some type of animal!" She said. "He is a baby, a new life, and instead of giving him a chance at life, you want to kill him?"

Hiruzen looked at Tsume Inuzuka. "Makes me wonder who is the real monster here? You or the child." When she said that there was an uproar from the other side of the room and many from the Shinobi side. "QUIET YOU BUNCH OF LOSERS!" The woman yelled.

"SILENCE!" the Hokage yelled out. "Look, Little Naruto will not be put to death." Danzo looked like he was about to say something. "Nor will he be put in Root. His life has just started and your ready to end it? He lives, and if anyone here so much as says one word to any of the civilians they will be put to death."

The room started to say something, but Hiruzen slams his arm down hard nearly breaking the table. "SHUT UP!" The third yelled out. " I am still leader of this village and what I say is law! From this day forth, Naruto Uzumaki is not to be harmed, am I cleared?" When no one said anything he looked at everyone. "AM I CLEAR!" he yelled out.

"YES LORD HOKAGE SIR!" Came the replies from the people. "Good then this meeting is adjured

We'll meet again tomorrow morning. Now clear out!" As everyone started to leave Hiruzen saw as several people walked up to the baby.

"Troublesome, brat. just like his mother." Shikaku Nara said with a smile. 'Makes me wonder if he'll have his mothers gifts." If that he walked out. Next a blond hair man looked down at the baby. "Minato is sure one lucking man. good luck in the future little one." then He two left.

The next man that came up to see the baby just looked at him like he was a disease. The man then turned to Hiruzen. "Mark my word, Hiruzen, this demon will attacked the village again, you shuld have killed it." Hiruzen stood up, and walked over the the man.

"Listen and listen to me good Fugaku Uchiha." The Hokage said. "If your planing on harming this child I will hand you killed here and now." Fugaku turned to look at him. Then he left. Hiruzen picked up little Naruto.

"Your more like your mother then you know little one."

**Years later...**

Despite his best effort news about Naruto has somehow speared. So when villagers and Shinobi started attacking the young child each year on his birth, Hiruzen put his foot down and started to have people killed on the spot for attacking and nearly killing an innocent child.

To make matters worst, Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage at the age of three. In the middle of winter. When Hiruzen found the child he hatred what he had seen. Wrapping his robs around Naruto and lead him home.

It was under the care of Hiruzen, and his daughter-in-law that Naruto grew up in a loving family atmosphere. However Naruto didn't feel that he belong with the Sarutobis. That was until he meet Konohamaru. Naruto looked at the tiny new born and then looked at the aging Hokage.

"Is he my brother?" The young blond asked. Horuzen knelt down next to Naruto. "Would you like him to be?" He asked. "If you do though you must stay and help take care of him." Needless to say Naruto stayed and help raised the young Sarutobi.

Then one day when Naruto was five years old someone attacked the Sarutobi household with the Hokage and his family inside. The attacked happen so fast though. Both Hiruzen, and his daughter-in-law, along with Naruto was injured. Little Konohamaru was left untouched though.

During this time Naruto was in a coma. So no one knew what was going on inside the young mans head. When Naruto opened his eyes he was in what could be called a nice house. Sitting in a chair in front of a fire place was a red hair man around twenty-five.

"Hello young one." The man said. "My name is Kyuubi." Naruto eyes widen at the name. then he slowly backed up. 'Please little one, I will not harm you, in fact your mother had the same reaction as you did."

Naruto looked at the fox. "She, she did?" The young boy asked. Kyuubi laughed. "So you knew my real mother?" Again Kyuubi nodded. "Can you tell me about her?" Kyuubi looked at the young boy before him.

"I am sorry little one. I can not." Kyuubi then stood up and walked over to Naruto. Kneeling before the young boy he said. "I will be training you in here until you wake up." Kyuubi then snapped his fingers and Naruto clothing has changed.

"Training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes little one."

That how it was for several weeks while Naruto was in a small coma. In that time allot has happen. When word got out about who really attacked the Hokage there was a small civil war within Konoha. It seems that Fugaku was planing an attack on the Village for how his family was being treated.

So someone from the Uchiha family attacked the Sarutobi family nearly killing the Hokage, Naruto and Mitsuki, Hiruzen's daughter-in-law. after being accused all hell broke lose when Not only Itachi, but Asuma, Inochi, Shikaku, and many other fought the Uchiha family killing all but Mikoto, and Itachi's little brother Sasuke.

It was also during that time that Sarutobi disbanded the civilian council for trying to over rule many of the Hokages dictions. Later that month Danzo was arrested for trying to kidnap Naruto while he was still resting and killed For treason.

Naruto stayed in a coma for no more then a month for unknown reasons. when he woke up Hiruzen thought that he become wiser. So when asked Naruto said in a calm voice. "I have been training in my mind with Kyuubi."

All Hiruzen did was nod.

**Eight Years later...**

Over the next eight years Naruto kept up his training in secret. Only Naruto and some of his teachers knew what though. you see although there is now a new Council, other then the clans head and the Shinobi side, People still didn't like the fact that Naruto held Kyuubi.

When Naruto went to the Academy for a better education, he was attacked by none other then Sasuke Uchicha. Naruto would only defend himself while Naruto was being attacked. Needless to say that Sasuke was pretty tired by the time the bell would ring.

Naruto made some friends in his class as well. He was friendly to everyone even the ones that hated him because he would 'pick' on Sasuke. While in class Naruto tried his best to stay awake during Iruka Umino lessons. Sadly it never worked and Naruto kept falling asleep no matter what.

However that did stop Naruto from learning though. Naruto would listen to his Sensei talk about the Three Ninja wars, about how each of the Hokages, including The third and Fourth when they fought in the war.

Near the end of the day Iruka made an announcement that made everyone eyes widen. "Okay class as you all know the end of your schooling is coming up shortly here." Iruka said as he looked at the class. "So I am glade to say that tomorrow you will be taking the graduation exam to start training as Genin, or ninja in training." Everyone seem to cheer at this.

"Naruto, I need to see you after class though, as for the rest of you your all dismissed for the day."

As his classmates got up to leave naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he had a smile on his face. "Hey we still on for tonight?" Naruto nodded. "I'll see you tonight then."

Naruto smiled as he saw Ino Yamanaka leave. He then walked down stairs to stand beside his sensei. "Yes, Iruka sensei?" The scared chuunin looked at the young blond before him. "Naruto, I need to talk about your grades." Naruto frowned. "I know that you know this stuff and for some reason though your failing."

Iruka heard a growl come from the blond haired teen. "Damn it, I thought Grandfather." Naruto stopped as he looked at a silver haired young man as he entered the room. "I see, Okay sensei i'll look over my notes and get back to you." Naruto said as he walked out.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Naruto was standing outside of The Yamanaka flower shop. he was wearing loss black jeans an orange sleeveless tee-shirt and a black silk dress shirt that he left open. He tried combing his hair but for some reason it wouldn't stay combed.

As he made his way to the back of the shop to the joined house he could hear some yelling coming from the inside. Naruto frowned what was going on here, He stood by the door and tried the best he could to hear what was going one.

"Daddy, He my boyfriend I have a right to know why?" He heard Ino yell. Naruto frowned. While Inochi didn't hate him like others did, he didn't trust Naruto. Must be a father thing. "Because dead he could hurt you in the end." Naruto frowned.

"I'm not breaking up with him, I don't care about his secret I love him." Naruto looked down. for some reason he had felt guilty for not telling her. Naruto decided to knock on the door. Once the yelling stop and the door open Naruto stopped breathing.

Ino Smiled. She loved it when she got this reaction out of her boyfriend. There she was dressed in a purple off the shoulder dress that went down to her knees. he could tell that she had on light make up to enhance her beauty.

She also wore the matching diamond neckless and earrings that he had given her for her birthday a few days ago. She walked up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto hugged her back and then gave her the follows he brought earlier that day.

Soon the two of them was sitting down in their friends restaurant. Ino sat close to Naruto as they eat, and even though they didn't say much, there was much to talk about. Gently putting her hand on Naruto wrist she looked at him. "Can we go back to your place?" She asked.

Naruto sighed, then he nodded. Getting up Naruto picked up the bill, knowing that it was over priced, but not because they hated him, No Naruto told Choji's parents that he was welling to pay more then the other people to make up for lost costumers.

**Naruto's Apartment...**

Three years ago, Naruto had moved out of the Sarutobi House. It was a Nice apartment none the less, naruto kept it cleared form when Naruto and Ino decided to have dinner here. The two of them have been to together ever since they was eleven.

Once the teens sat down Ino held Naruto hands in her. "Do you remember that you will tell me that secret that you had when before we became Genin?" Naruto nodded. In a way he had to tell her now. Somehow Ino could feel his fear.

Naurto let go of her hands and got up. He didn't look at her when he started talking. "Do you remember the story of Kyuubi's attack on the village?" Naruto asked, somehow Ino knew this had something to do with both his birthday and the attack.

"The fourth Hokage wasn't able to kill the Kyuubi at all. After all no one could." Naruto turned away from his girl friend. "The only choice he had was to seal the fox into a new born baby." Ino gasped. "The baby was me." Naruto waited for Ino to yell at him and then break up with him. however what he didn't except was that she got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now I understand that night." Ino said. It was a night a year ago that Naruto tried to kill himself after Ino accidently called him a monster. "I'm so sorry Naru." she laid her head on his back. She still had her arms warpped around him. Naruto turned around and hugged her. he then placed his cheek on the top of her head.

What Ino said next shocked the hell out of him though. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked. She felt naruto stiffen a little and had a smile on her face. "Honey, I mean I just want to sleep with you." Naruto blinked. "Just sleep, nothing else?" He asked. Ino looked up. "Well yeah, I think we're a little young for anything else." Ino said with a smile.

So after giving Ino a Tee-shirt and a pair of shorts the two laid down in Naruto's bed. As Ino laid her head down on Naruto's heart she said. "I do love you though." She looked up and smiled. "You don't have to say it yet if you don't want to though." Naruto smile and started to kiss her. Ino sat up and kissed him back.

**The Next day**

**Konoha Ninja Academy.**

Naruto and ino walked hand in hand Like they normally would do. this morning Inochi, Ino's father was not happy that his daughter had slept over at Naruto's and was about to kill the young man. However he changed his mind after he was hit in the head by Ino's mother with a frying pan.

After a Shower, a change a clothing and a talking from her mother the two made it to class with time to spear. naruto kissed Ino on the cheek before he went to his seat. "So did you finally tell her?" Shikamaru Nana asked as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, how did you know she won't break up with me?" Naruto asked. However Shikamaru closed his eyes and only said one thing. "Troublesome." before going back to sleep. "Hey Naruto thanks for the tip." Choji said at Naruto's left. "As For Ino, Dude, I seen the way she looks at you, she wouldn't have broken up unless it was really you."

Two years ago Naruto had decided to tell some of his friends about Kyuubi. No one said anything mean to Naruto and was pretty happy for the blond. That was about the same time Ino and Naruto had started dating.

Iruka walked into the class room a few minutes later. "Okay class, with this being being the start of final exam I ned you to quiet down." when no one was was being quiet and kept talk a tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead.

"SHUT UP!"

To Be continued...

Next time:

naruto takes the test and passes, However during the night while he is training he catches Mizuki trying to steal a scroll. Can Naruto stop Mizuki and return the scroll or will the silver haired young man finally get his revenge?

Next time on Naruto: The Shinobi Avatar.

Chapter One: Finally a Ninja, Naruto vs. Mizuki.

Okay so nothing much happens in this chapter but there should be plenty of fighting in the next. Naruto powers will also be shown in the next chapter but he isn't powerful yet and you can probably guess that yes, Kyuubi is Naruto Sprite Guild or what ever Appa was it Aang.

As of now I'm not sure if I have this story in the right spot, or if I should move it to just Naruto for now. for right now which bending should Naruto have first? Air, water, Earth, or fire? Or should I give him something else like metal bending and what not? Let me know in your reviews.

I have decided that this will be a Naruto/Ino match much up with some heavy OOC in it. i would go into detail about how the two of them started dating but I can't really see that happening yet.

Also this book will only have four arcs to it maybe five I don't know. I want to keep Naruto age close to Aang's as I can with Naruto a little older, then him. And Yes Ino will be with Naruto though the other books. You just have to wait and see how.

Well, That's it so until I get some feed back and reviews. I 'm going to start working on some of my other stories, but the next chapter should be out less then a week after this one. So please review to keep this story alive and I'll see you next time.

with that say.

Kidan out!


End file.
